The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gasteria plant botanically known as Gasteria hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Green Star’.
‘Green Star’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Gasteria hybrid ‘WT03’ (not patented). ‘Green Star’ was discovered in July of 2010 as a single plant in a population of Gasteria ‘WT03’ plants grown from tissue culture in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Swellendam, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Green Star’ first occurred by tissue culture in November of 2010 in Swellendam, South Africa. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.